


Interlude un

by Carbo_Queen



Series: MEURTRE DANS LA FAMILLE [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-His Last Vow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. John Watson est à l’hôpital. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock et Mycroft tentent de s’adapter à New York et à leurs nouveaux rôles de baby-sitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les petits pois

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [INTERLUDE ONE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242196) by [OTP221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP221B/pseuds/OTP221B). 



> **Note de la traductrice :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fic [Interlude one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1242196/chapters/2551888), écrite par [OTP221B](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP221B/pseuds/OTP221B), que je remercie du fond du coeur pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire son travail. L'histoire se déroule entre les chapitres 16 et 17 de [Meurtre dans la famille](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3283955/chapters/7165226), dont la publication reprendra dès que ce petit entracte sera terminé.  
>  Cette semaine je ne publie qu'un très court chapitre - mais très émouvant ! - afin de reprendre un peu d'avance dans la traduction pour pouvoir assurer une publication régulière.  
> Comme d'habitude, je remercie chaudement la prodigieuse Rose Atsamy, bêta lectrice de choc.  
> Et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !  
>  **Note de l’auteur :** Des petits bouts de vie sans importance pendant que j’essaie de me mettre à jour concernant mes deadlines d’écriture professionnelle et avant que je pense à un scénario pour la deuxième partie de Meurtre dans la famille.

Il restait tout juste quinze minutes à Sherlock auprès de John Watson avant que sa présence ne soit requise à l’appartement, et Mycroft se chargeait de le lui rappeler avec constance.

_Elle s’est endormie tôt. Elle va se réveiller tôt. – M_

Le mobile de Sherlock était posé sur le chariot d’hôpital, à côté du dossier médical de John. Le dit-dossier n’était même pas censé être dans cette pièce, mais il l’avait volé. Il n’y avait rien de notable dans les nouveaux comptes rendus. Après une semaine d’améliorations et de détériorations drastiques, Sherlock trouvait que c’était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

_N’oublie pas d’acheter des petits pois au marché. – M_

À chaque message de Mycroft qu’il recevait, le téléphone de Sherlock s’illuminait. Il le surveillait du coin de l’œil, au cas où son frère commencerait vraiment à paniquer, mais en réalité, il regardait surtout le visage de John.

Il n’était pas particulièrement doué pour rester tranquillement assis, surtout dans les moments difficiles, mais il avait récemment découvert qu’il pouvait contempler John pendant des heures et des heures, juste pour s’assurer que son ami n’arrêtait pas de respirer.

« Encore. » ajouta Sherlock avec aigreur. Il était assis à côté du lit de John, sur une chaise d’hôpital inconfortable, les genoux ramenés contre son menton, les bras passés autour de ses jambes. « Qu’il arrête _encore_ de respirer. »

Parce que récemment, John s’était arrêté de respirer trois fois. La première fois sur le sol de l’appartement de Soho, après que Mary lui ait tiré dans la tête. Sherlock lui avait administré un massage cardiaque - ce qu’il n’avait jamais eu à faire pour qui que ce soit de toute sa vie - avant que les ambulanciers ne prennent le relais. Mais il avait bien fait son boulot, apparemment, puisqu’ils avaient pu stabiliser le médecin et le transporter aux côtés de Jonathan dans l’ambulance. Et John avait continué à respirer correctement pendant tout le trajet jusqu’à l’hôpital le plus proche, où son cœur s'était à nouveau arrêté sur la table d’opération, juste au moment où les médecins tentaient d’extraire la balle et des morceaux d’os de son cerveau.

_Et des couches. Tu es déjà dans l’ascenseur ? – M_

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en regardant son téléphone.

« Mycroft fait un caprice. » dit-il, toujours en fixant le visage de John, parce qu’habituellement les colères de Mycroft faisaient rire John. « Il ne sait pas comment s’occuper d’un enfant s’il n’a pas de petits pois. Enfin… En fait, mon frère ne sait pas s’occuper d’un enfant tout court. »

John ne répondit pas.

John Watson avait arrêté de respirer pour la troisième fois environ douze heures après son premier passage au bloc. Sherlock n’était pas là pour commencer le massage cardiaque. Il était allongé sur son lit dans l’appartement de Soho, avec Maddie Watson lovée contre lui. Maddie ronflait, de doux ronflements de bébé. Sherlock regardait le plafond en s’efforçant de ne pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller l’enfant.

« Œdème cérébral. » avait dit le chirurgien au téléphone, brusque et pragmatique. « Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons. Vous feriez mieux de revenir, Monsieur Holmes. Au cas où. »

Sherlock avait donc finalement dû réveiller Maddie, l’emmener avec lui à l’hôpital, et prétendre, pour son bien, que son meilleur ami – son seul ami au monde – n’était pas en train de mourir sur une table d’opération, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui. En rentrant de l’hôpital, il avait appelé Mycroft à la rescousse.

_MAINTENANT Sherlock. L’heure de la sieste est presque terminée. – M_

Sherlock regarda l’horloge sur le mur de l’hôpital et constata que Mycroft avait raison. Maddie allait bientôt se réveiller, et elle chercherait un visage familier. Ravalant un soupir, il se leva, étira ses muscles endoloris et massa sa nuque raide. Il attrapa son téléphone sur la petite table et le rangea dans la poche de son manteau. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante à l’extérieur de l’hôpital, mais la chambre de John était toujours glaciale.

« Les machines fonctionnent mieux comme ça. » avait expliqué une infirmière quand Sherlock s’était plaint.

Les machines étaient tout ce qui empêchait John de mourir une quatrième fois, donc Sherlock n’avait pas protesté. Au lieu de quoi il avait pris l’habitude de porter son manteau à l’intérieur et d’empiler des couvertures grappillées à droite et à gauche sur la frêle silhouette de John.

« Bonne nuit, John. » Sherlock devait éviter la perfusion, les drains et les tubes pour attraper la main de son ami. Il serra ses doigts. Et, puisque personne n’était là pour le voir, même pas John, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. « Je serai de retour demain à la première heure. »

John resta allongé sur le dos. Ils ne le laissaient pas se réveiller, pas encore. Les chirurgiens disaient que son cerveau traumatisé avait besoin de repos. Sherlock savait que les chirurgiens avaient raison, mais il détestait cette attente.

Sherlock releva le col de son manteau. Il ferma la porte de la chambre d’hôpital, abandonnant John à son sommeil artificiel. Il s’arrêta dans le hall. L’officier du NYPD assigné à la surveillance de la chambre de John le salua.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur Holmes. »

Sherlock lui répondit d’un signe de tête, sans un mot. C’était dur de quitter la chambre de John, et plus dur encore de quitter l’hôpital.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sherlock fuma cinq cigarettes. Il oublia d’acheter de la nourriture pour bébé et des couches, mais il était auprès de la fille de John Watson lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux dans son lit parapluie et sourit.

 


	2. Le thé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rêve de Sherlock se transforme en cauchemar. Avertissement : violence armée, perte d’un proche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! On continue cette semaine avec la suite de notre interlude… Je vous remercie encore pour les messages que vous m’avez laissés, vous êtes des lectrices formidables ! Merci au passage à **Manorfe** à qui je n’ai pas pu répondre.  
>  Et comme tous les chapitres, celui-ci ne serait rien sans l’intervention de l’enchanteresse **Rose Atsamy** , qui a eu la gentillesse de le relire et de le corriger.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Sherlock était en train de rêver, et il le savait.

_« Du thé ? » proposa le John-du-rêve, son sourire visible jusque dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et humides, il ne portait qu’une robe de chambre sur un boxer blanc à croquer, et il bailla quand il déposa la tasse fumante à côté du coude de Sherlock._

_C’était le matin, donc. Et ils étaient au 221B, puisque Sherlock était attablé dans leur cuisine. Visiblement, il était censé examiner des preuves quelconques, mais son équipement habituel avait apparemment disparu, et rien de dégoûtant ne traînait sur la table. Il n’y avait que la tasse rayée pleine de thé fumant._

_John appuya sa hanche contre la table. Toujours souriant, il croisa les bras. Sherlock attrapa le thé et regarda au fond du mug avec circonspection, parce que ses rêves étaient parfois surprenants – et dans le mauvais sens du terme._

_Mais ce thé n’était que du thé._

_« Allez, bois. » Le John-du-rêve inclina la tête. « Nous n’avons plus beaucoup de temps._

_\- De temps ? » Sherlock sirota prudemment son thé. Il n’avait aucun goût. « Plus beaucoup de temps pour quoi faire ?_

_\- Ça. » répondit John. Il posa une main sur la table, se pencha et embrassa le bout du nez de Sherlock pendant que le thé fumait doucement entre eux._

_Oh. C’était un de ces rêves-là. Sherlock ne faisait pas souvent ce genre de rêves, mais quand cela lui arrivait, ils étaient généralement très réalistes et extrêmement agréables._

_« John, souffla Sherlock, puisque le John-du-rêve était à présent assis à califourchon sur ses genoux, sa bouche enfouie dans ses cheveux. Qu’est-ce que Mrs Hudson va penser ? »_

_John ne répondit pas. Ses lèvres descendaient vers la mâchoire de Sherlock, ses mains s’affairaient à déboutonner sa chemise. John avait l’odeur du savon et de l’aube, une odeur rassurante, familière, aimée. Sherlock soupira et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la douce sensation des doigts de John qui frôlaient maintenant ses côtes._

_« Je crois que nous sommes censés faire l’amour jusqu’à plus soif sur la table de la cuisine, dit le John-du-rêve, souriant contre son cou. C’est ça ?_

_\- Évidemment, John. »_

_John se leva, entraînant Sherlock avec lui. Ses mains dérivèrent vers les hanches de Sherlock en une caresse paresseuse, puis descendirent plus bas, au-delà de l’élastique de son pantalon de pyjama. Sherlock prit une inspiration tremblante._

_« C’est bon, hein ? » John embrassa son téton droit, puis fit usage de ses dents, alternant petites morsures et coups de langue jusqu’à ce que Sherlock grogne et enfouisse ses mains dans les cheveux courts de son compagnon. Il ne put s’en empêcher : il arqua ses hanches contre les mains agiles de John. John rit. Il parvint à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds tout en caressant le membre dur et lourd de Sherlock d’une main._

_« Embrasse-moi » dit John. Comme cela arrive dans les rêves, leurs vêtements avaient disparu. Sherlock devait toujours se pencher un peu pour embrasser John, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. En outre, ses genoux étaient déjà sur le point de céder de désir. John jouait habilement de ses doigts, de même que de sa langue. Il était tout à la fois comme un baume calmant et de l’électricité, le désir et le désespoir, la sensualité et la chaleur, la soumission et la gentillesse tourbillonnant en une tornade étourdissante au parfum de John, entièrement constituée d’un nuage de… sentiments._

_« Sherlock. » Les mains de John étaient sur ses fesses, et John ronronnait de bonheur contre sa bouche, mais ce n’était pas lui qui venait de prononcer son nom._

_« Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas l’avoir, Sherlock. » dit la femme qui se faisait appeler Mary Watson, appuyée contre le réfrigérateur de Mrs Hudson. « Tu ne peux pas les avoir_ tous les deux _. »_

_La détonation claqua dans l’air comme un coup de tonnerre. Le sang de John éclaboussa Sherlock, macula la table, et peinturlura de rouge la tasse à thé rayée._

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut, entortillé dans les draps humides de sueur, étouffant un hurlement. Il toussa, puis roula sur lui-même pour atteindre le bord du matelas, s’étranglant à moitié de la terreur qui lui restait de son rêve.

Heureusement, il vivait de cigarettes et d’eau fraîche ces derniers temps, et son estomac était vide. Rien à vomir, rien pour ruiner le tapis. Il ravala de la bile, respirant avec difficulté. Puis il balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit pour s’asseoir et se prit la tête entre les mains.

La porte de la chambre s’entrouvrit, laissant entrer un rayon de lumière.

« Va t’en, ordonna Sherlock à travers ses doigts.

\- Tu viens de hurler à en réveiller les morts, répondit Mycroft doucement. As-tu besoin d’aide ?

\- Va te faire foutre. »

Bien que la demande de prendre congé ait été plutôt explicite, Mycroft l’ignora et pénétra dans la chambre. Ses pieds nus étaient affreusement semblables à ceux de Sherlock, jusqu’au second orteil légèrement trop long. La génétique est une chose curieuse.

« Regarde-moi, ordonna Mycroft.

\- J’ai dit : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

Mycroft ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de cela, il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Sherlock et attendit, attendit sans rien dire, jusqu’à ce que Sherlock s’arrête finalement de trembler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de la traductrice :** Comme quoi, même Mycroft je peux avoir envie de le serrer dans mes bras, parfois !


	3. La crème glacée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, Mycroft, une balade dans Soho, une cravate contrefaite… De la pure guimauve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et encore une fois, merci pour vos délicieuses reviews !  
>  Comme toujours, je remercie la stimulante **Rose Atsamy** pour la relecture de ce chapitre.  
>  Voici le dernier chapitre de cet interlude avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses… Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

La veille du jour où les médecins prévoyaient de sortir John Watson de son coma, Sherlock et Mycroft emmenèrent Maddie prendre l’air.

Dix jours d’emprisonnement forcé, c’était un peu trop pour une petit fille, et beaucoup trop pour Sherlock. Mycroft semblait se satisfaire de contempler l’agitation de Soho depuis la fenêtre du deuxième étage, mais Sherlock savait que c’était de la frime. Les frères Holmes n’étaient tout simplement pas faits pour une vie sédentaire.

En outre, Maddie avait développé un intérêt immense pour les mocassins Gucci de Mycroft. Elle adorait faire rouler la petite voiture usée que John lui avait amenée sur les orteils de Mycroft, et si on lui en avait laissé l’occasion, elle aurait bavé partout sur les chaussures.

« Comme une pie qui aurait trouvé un bijou. » dit Sherlock, son amusement à peine dissimulé, tandis qu’il regardait Mycroft tenter désespérément de rediriger l’attention de Maddie vers quoi que ce soit d’autre. « Elle répugne à se séparer de son trésor. »

Mycroft haussa les sourcils : « Tu étais comme elle quand tu étais petit, sauf que c’est le microscope de Maman qui t’attirait. Je me rappelle de la fois où tu as failli t’étouffer en essayant d’avaler un jeu de lentilles de taille 5… » Il attrapa Maddie sous les aisselles et la souleva. La fille de John Watson gloussa. « Nous sortons. Cette enfant a besoin de se promener. 

\- Oh ? » C’était une belle journée, chaude et ensoleillée, et Sherlock était sur le point d’exploser à force de réprimer son ennui, mais il n’était pas tout à fait sûr d’être prêt à affronter le monde extérieur.

« Oui. » répondit Mycroft d’une voix ferme. « Prends le sac à langer, Sherlock. Nous allons nous balader au parc et savourer une crème glacée. Parce que c’est ce que les gens normaux avec des enfants normaux font le samedi après-midi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas _normaux_. » rétorqua Sherlock.

Mycroft récupéra lui-même le sac à langer de Maddie sur le canapé et lança le ridicule bagage à Sherlock.

« Arrête de t’inquiéter. Des sources très fiables nous ont indiqué qu’elle est à présent en Turquie, bon Dieu. Et la moitié du NYPD plus trois agents de la CIA nous suivent pendant que nous faisons semblant de ne pas les voir. J’ai gaspillé beaucoup de faveurs pour protéger cette enfant, Sherlock. Cet appartement devient trop étroit. Nous allons _faire un tour_. 

\- D’accord. » marmonna finalement Sherlock.

* * *

 

Il fallut cinq minutes – et beaucoup de jurons – aux frères Holmes pour déduire le fonctionnement de la poussette de Maddie. Le temps qu’ils parviennent à déplier le dangereux engin et à installer la fillette dedans, Sherlock était prêt à claquer la porte et à remonter bouder dans l’appartement.

« Sherlock, je n’ai pas la force de superviser deux bébés, déclara Mycroft avec lassitude. Pousse ce fichu landau. »

Sherlock s’exécuta, mais non sans tirer la langue à son frère dès qu’il eut le dos tourné.

 

Le quartier de Soho était rempli de touristes. Sherlock s’occupa en regardant les gens. Il repéra leurs cinq gardes du corps en moins de dix secondes, ce qui signifiait que Mary pourrait en faire de même, mais Mary était pour le moment en Turquie, puisque Mycroft le lui avait dit, et Mycroft ne se trompait jamais…

Sherlock fouilla dans les poches de sa nouvelle veste de sport à la recherche de cigarettes et du briquet « I love NY » qu’il avait acheté au petit tabac au coin de la rue après que Maddie eut jeté son briquet Prada dans les toilettes. Il alluma une cancérette pour lui, et une autre pour son frère.

« John y mettra un terme rapidement, une fois qu’il sera réveillé. » commenta Mycroft en aspirant avec enthousiasme. Toujours aussi frimeur, il exhala longuement la fumée de cigarette.

« Oui. »

Sherlock sentait la chaleur du soleil sur ses épaules, et ses muscles noués commencèrent à se détendre lentement. Londres lui manquait terriblement, et il se sentait dérouté dans cette immense ville étrangère, mais il commençait à trouver le mode de vie et les habitudes des Américains amusants.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à leur reflet dans la vitrine d’un magasin : une petite fille souriante, une poussette aux couleurs vives, deux hommes élancés vêtus d’un improbable mélange de sur-mesure et d’attrape-touristes, cigarettes à la bouche et pistolets dissimulés à leur ceinture.

« Juste des gens comme les autres au milieu de la foule, dit Mycroft, lisant les pensées de son frère.

\- Que Dieu nous aide. » répliqua Sherlock avec une grimace.

* * *

 

Ils achetèrent des glaces à un vendeur ambulant et s’installèrent sur un banc en face de Versace pour les déguster. Maddie s’étalait gaiement sa glace aux cookies partout sur la figure, Sherlock goûtait quelques cuillérées parfumées à la confiture de fraise et à l’expresso, et Mycroft, toujours très classique, dégustait délicatement son cornet de glace à la vanille tout en louchant sur la vitrine de Versace.

« Cette cravate fait trop jeune pour toi. » grommela Sherlock, la bouche pleine. « Restes-en aux rayures. 

\- Oh ? murmura Mycroft. Regarde mieux, mon cher frère. Et cette fois, observe. »

Le parfum « confiture de fraise » était délicieux. Sherlock lécha une goutte qui coulait sur le dos de sa main et se concentra sur la devanture du magasin. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer ce qui clochait.

« Hum. » Il leva un sourcil. «  _Quelqu’un_ a fait une erreur. Clairement, ce n’est pas une vraie cravate Versace. Seul un idiot se laisserait duper.

\- Peut-être. » Mycroft termina sa glace. « Mais c’est une _très bonne_ contrefaçon, à ce qu’il me semble. Le motif n’est décalé que de quelques centimètres. Et les couleurs sont très proches des originales. 

\- C’est vrai. » Sherlock débarbouilla le visage de Maddie avec une lingette propre. Le bébé rit et tenta d’attraper son nez. « Elle a été portée au moins une fois. 

\- Des traces de lavage à sec, facilement identifiables même à quatre mètres de distance, approuva Mycroft. Intéressant. Et donc, Sherlock, que fait une contrefaçon au beau milieu de la vitrine de la nouvelle collection de Versace ?

\- C’est intrigant. Un vendeur astucieux à court d’argent, peut-être ? Ou un simple échange pour cacher un vol ? » Sherlock avala sa dernière bouchée. « Si nous allions voir ça de plus près ?

\- J’aime beaucoup la chemise de droite, annonça Mycroft pour toute réponse. Puisque nous jouons les touristes, allons faire du shopping.

\- Du moment que tu t’en tiens aux rayures. » Sherlock se leva et attrapa les poignées de la poussette. « Je parie que c’est un vendeur. De l’équipe du matin, probablement, ce qui lui a laissé le temps de modifier la vitrine sans se faire remarquer. »

Mycroft ouvrit le chemin vers la boutique.

« Plus probablement un membre du service d’entretien, mon cher frère. Nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux a raison. Eh bien, Sherlock, quelle est ton expression ? Le jeu… ?

\- … commence. » termina Sherlock, un léger sourire au lèvre. Il savait que la cravate contrefaite n’était pas due à un vendeur peu scrupuleux ou à un personnel d’entretien avare. L’énigme Versace était évidemment l’œuvre de Mycroft, un petit jeu de déduction pour une après-midi ensoleillée, une distraction. Mycroft avait-il soudoyé le manager de la boutique pour qu’il modifie la vitrine, ou bien avait-il fait l’échange lui-même ?

Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, Sherlock jouerait le jeu. Parce que sa poitrine se serra quand il sourit dans le dos de son frère, et que ça ressemblait furieusement à de l’amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire continue dès la semaine prochaine avec [le chapitre 17 de _Meurtre dans la famille_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3283955/chapters/8788852).


End file.
